Crimes of Passion
by StillrockininWisconsin
Summary: A dark, angsty, Jackie-centric story set in December 1983.


**Disclaimer: I don't own T7S and I'm glad. I wouldn't want to be condemned for writing a ridiculously horrible ending and ruining an amazing couple.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wisconsin Detention Center  
Wednesday December 21, 1983  
2:19pm  
**

The room was tiny and gray. He thought that at one times the walls might have been white, but they were so aged that they appeared dingy and yellow. It was only large enough to hold the folding table and two metal chairs. The flooring was concrete, the two doors thick and steel. Guards stood outside of the door closest to her, ready to jump in at any moment. A video camera was hanging in the corner.

It was his first time in the room; their visits were usually spent in the large room with the glass and phones and numerous other visitors. He could have reached out and touched her if he wanted. But he didn't. Not because he didn't want to, but because she was different now and probably would have pounded on the door and left immediately if he had.

He still thought she was beautiful. Even three weeks in prison couldn't take away from her beauty. Her hair was flat instead of its usual curls, her face completely makeup free and paler than ever. One of her knees was pulled to her chest, her right arm wrapped around it.

"Betsy wanted me to give you this."

He slid a brightly colored envelope across the table. It was covered in unicorn stickers and the young child's scribble writing. She looked down at it, but didn't pick it up. Instead, she put a finger in her mouth and began biting the nail. It had become and unfortunate side effect of not being able to give herself a manicure daily.

"Brooke said she'll bring the girls by before Christmas."

She continued in silence, refusing to look up at him.

"Jacks," He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Jackie." He reached over and grabbed her hand from her mouth, forcing her to look at him, "Are you okay?" He sounded completely, uncharacteristically concerned.

"I--" Her scared, wide eyes met his for the first time in a long time.

She was interrupted by one of the doors opening, revealing a guard dressed in blue, "Times up." She stood while he placed handcuffs on her wrists and led her out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Kelso Household-Point Place, Wisconsin  
Thursday December 1, 1983  
8:44pm**

The living room was full of people. On the love seat sat Eric and Donna, newly married and snuggled close. Brooke was on the floor doing a puzzle with her second daughter, while her husband held their oldest on his lap, bouncing her up and down. Nina was sitting on Fez's lap, and Hyde was sitting on the long couch with his soon-to-be wife next to him. In the corner of the room was Jackie, holding the Kelso's newest child and ignoring the conversation.

It was how the old gang (and few newcomers) spent their weekends and holidays. The Kelso household seemed to be where they always hung out, because of its large size. Eric and Donna had a small new home near Madison, where they were in their third year of college. Fez and Nina were back together-going on a year. They were living in Point Place where Fez was the manager of the salon and Nina was still religiously working at the DMV.

Hyde was engaged to Emily-a twenty three year old nurse whom he met through Kitty. They lived together in an apartment in Point Place, where he still worked at the record store and she worked at the hospital with Mrs. Forman. They were introduced three and a half years prior and had been engaged for a year.

Jackie was now working with Christine St. George as the co-anchor or Wake Up Wisconsin. She lived in Milwaukee, working nearly all of the time. She was - surprisingly - still single. She didn't know why she still visited Point Place, except to see her god daughter and best friend. Donna and Jackie had grown apart considerably. Donna's new best friend was Emily, who had been her maid of honor when she married Eric. Brooke had quickly become Jackie's best friend when she moved back to Point Place.

"I can't believe it man, after Fez proposes to Nina, we'll all either be engaged or married!" Kelso exclaimed from his spot on the couch.

"Aii!" Fez looked nervously to his girlfriend, "Kelso, you knucklehead."

"Fezzie..." Nina looked around the quieted room.

"It is true my dear," Fez pulled a ring out of his pocket, "I was going to ask you at Hyde and Emily's wedding." He shot a look at his best friend, who earned a smack from his wife.

"Oh Fez!" The two kissed while the room "aww'd"

Jackie looked up from the baby to her ex's face, only to find him looking back at her. The rest of the room was focused on the newly engaged couple, but the two shared a moment until Jackie looked back down. Her breathing quickened and she felt sick. She felt his eyes follow her into the kitchen, where she leaned against the counter.

"Jackie?"

She jumped, "Oh, sorry." She handed Joanna over to her mother and ran her hands through her hair.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just..." She gestured to the living room, "You know."

Brooke placed a hand on her best friend's back and frowned for a moment, "Can you come help me give the girls a bath?"

Jackie smiled at her friend's attempts, "Sure."

**9:31pm**

Molly and Joanna were long asleep now, only Betsy left awake. Jackie and Brooke were with her in her bedroom, getting her ready for bed, when Hyde came up the stairs.

"Kelso's riding the dog."

"Oh crap!" Brooke took off down the stairs, leaving the former couple and their goddaughter together. Hyde watched her for some time, watching her interact with the four year old. He had never expected that his ex would be so good with kids. Jackie had taken her godmother role seriously, not only buying matching outfits but spending every weekend with the curly little brunette.

"Remember when we bought her this blanket?" Jackie broke his thoughts, eyes still on Betsy.

He smiled at the memory, "Yeah. We were in the store for like...4 hours because you couldn't decide."

"And they told us we had to come back because they were closing." A smile was found on the pair.

"And when we went back the next day you ended up picking the damn blanket that was the very first thing you looked at."

"Well it had to be perfect! We're her godparents." They thought in silence, "I still can't believe they picked us over Donna and Eric."

"Yeah." He scoffed.

"Guess they shouldn't have after all." The smile was gone from Jackie's face now.

"Yeah." The awkwardness was found again, lulling a silence.

"Um, congratulations. You know, I haven't really...talked to you since..." She stood up from where she was sitting on the floor with Betsy and shrugged dramatically. It was the first time they had talked alone in months. Years, maybe. Jackie didn't trust herself to be alone with him. They weren't friends before they dated, and they sure as hell weren't going to be them after their bitter breakup.

Hyde cleared his throat and put a hand on the back of his neck, "Uh, thanks."

It happened quickly. One moment she was standing near Betsy and the next she was in his embrace, her arms throw around his neck, his resting comfortably around her back. Her head rested on his shoulder perfectly. She breathed out a heavy breath and relished in the moment.

"Aunt Jackie?"

She pulled apart as quickly as it had happened, walking back over to the child, "What is it Bets?" He watched her wipe the back of her palm against her cheek and listened as her voice wavered.

"Can you help me?" Betsy held her hair up and twirled around to show an undone button on her nightgown. Hyde turned and left while Jackie took care of the four year old.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I'm pretty stoked to actually start this story. I think it's going to be pretty intense. And probably pretty dark and dealing with some mental health issues. There's going to be flashbacks and flash forwards and all of that good stuff. And if you're completely, utterly confused some things should be cleared up within the next two chapters or so.**

**Julia**


End file.
